Don't Lie Anymore, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye having their overdue talk. A sequel to Let's Go, Ward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**... I may have gone overboard with SkyeWard love for this one. Ward is definitely not like this (I hope he is but ...sigh). Just bear with me in this difficult SkyeWard times ok?

**Salkri Kachemench?** Breathe.

Hugs for Everyone. Shout outs soon.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : A SkyeWard talk that we need.

xox

"Is there anything that you can't do?"

Skye asked Ward as she strapped herself in the seat beside him in the cockpit. Given that he is a Specialist, she was not surprise that he could fly a plane. He could probably pilot a submarine. Hide in the shadowy waters of the deep. Lying in wait for the right moment to strike. Then, launch an attack on the unsuspecting target.

An apt personification of his current situation, Skye thought.

Ward paused at getting the Bus to gear up, to turn his gaze on her. Even in wanting to hate him, Skye could not deny what she was seeing in his eyes, at that moment.

Loyalty.

But the question was: to who? He did say that he needed to keep her safe. He said he wasn't going to take her to Garrett. Can she trust her own judgement about his honesty. After all, he had hidden his true identity all this while.

Ward moved his hand towards her. He hesitated to touch her, leaving his hand suspended between them. He finally took a deep breath and let his hand rest back on the controls. In a voice rough and low he gave her his answer.

"I can't undo regrets."

xox

When they were at a cruising altitude, Ward keyed in the coordinates of their destination and put the Bus on autopilot. He then motioned for Skye to follow him out of the cockpit.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"No."

"Skye, you need to eat. I'll fix something for you."

"Don't bother." She mumbled as a sudden rush of anger enveloped her at the irony of him being kind when he was downright cruel and traitorous.

Ward suddenly stopped in mid-stride, making Skye bumped into this back. He reached out and steadied her. He didn't expect her to flinch away.

"Get away from me!" She pushed his hand off her shoulder and took a step away from him.

Ward grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him.

"Don't make this hard on both of us." He told her in a mild voice despite his rough handling of her.

"Are you serious?" Skye rasped as she tried to pry his fingers off her arm and struggled to get away from him.

"Skye, stop struggling. I don't want you hurt."

"What the hell do you care?" Skye yelled defiantly. She swung her fist out to hit him but he easily caught her move and captured her wrist which sent her into a rage.

"Damn you! I trusted you! I believed in you! I put my faith in you! You gave me hope! You made me think that we could have something! Or at least I have found myself a friend in you!" Skye vented out at him as she grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him as much as her captured wrists allowed. "You made me feel accepted and wanted.

"After I betrayed you, I worked my damn ass to gain your trust back. I did everything you told me to do. I wondered why your anger for me was more than what the rest felt. It was more than just anger towards a team mate. I thought it was because I meant something to you. I damn believed that it was what made the rest more forgiving than you were. I pushed everything I have to make you see who I really am!

"You let me care for you even when you want me off the team! Simmons told me how you went off your rocker when I got shot. She insisted that it had nothing to do with me being a team member or you being just my Supervising Officer. You let me think you care for me. But it's all lies, isn't it?

"They were all a lies! FUCKING DAMN LIES!" Skye screamed in his face. "You were playing me from the start! That Berserker staff should have clued me in of how you exactly feel for me. It clearly showed just how much you hate me!

"I drove you crazy with my talking. Talk! Talk! TALK! It must have drove you insane to have to put up with me till your orders come through! But stupid me, still didn't see that!

"Garrett told me that you are a changed man. You've got something to fight for. For someone."

Skye let out an humorless laugh.

"Silly me thought, that it was me that he meant." She shook her head. "I was wrong. He was talking about himself, wasn't he?"

Her clench on his shirt was so strong that she managed to pull him down to her height.

"You are fighting for Hydra. For The Clairvoyant," she whispered in defeat. "You were laughing at me the whole time, weren't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me anymore damn you," Skye implored as tears ran down her face. "Do what you need to safe me, if there's any truth in that. Just don't lie to me anymore."

Ward had never seen his Rookie looked so defeated as she said, "You are not the last person who I expected to lie to me, Ward. Do you know why?"

Ward shook his head with the slightest movement, afraid to know the answer.

"It's because I never expect you to lie to me at all. That's how much I trusted you."

Ward had never felt so crushed in his life. Even though his life was tough and lost before Garrett found him, never had he felt the despair and emptiness upon hearing her words.

He knew things will never be the same between them. But he knew that his feelings for her will never change. He knew he had to tell her the real truth, even if she threw it back in his face.

Loosening his grip on her wrist, he cursed himself for the redness that surrounded the tender skin. The grip she had on the front of his shirt was released but she let her clenched fist rest against his chest. Ward could feel the fight in her gone. He looked down to see Skye had set her eyes on her fists. He wished himself dead when with a tear filled voice, she begged him again.

"Don't lie to me, anymore. Please."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Without word, Ward bent down, scooped Skye's limped form in a bridal style and carried her to the nearest couch. He sat down with her in his lap. He could feel her hating him and herself, for curling into his arms instead of pushing him away. Whispers of whys and hate in between sobs only resolved him to tell her the whole truth.

He didn't say a word but only held her securely in his arms. He held her in his arms, as if he was holding on to his last breath, not saying anything until the last sniffle left her.

Finally, when he felt Skye making a move to escape from his hold, he gently tightened and enfolded her to him again. A tender palm cupped her jaw and coaxed her to look up at him. He let his eyes feast on her beautiful features, keeping them to his memory, as his thumb traced her soft skin and supple lips. If whatever he was going to say will only make her turn away further from him, he wanted to able to remember his touch on her.

"I know how forgiving you are," Ward tightened his hold on her when squirmed against his touch. "No, please. Listen to me," he pleaded.

"I'm not going to use that against you or misuse your forgiving trait," Ward continued. "I just need to tell you the truth. I won't hold it against you if you don't forgive me. But I just need you to listen to what I have to say. About us."

Skye searched his eyes for a long time before finally giving him a small nod.

"Thank you." Ward replied with a small smile and he let her moved off his lap to sit beside him instead. They both turned to face one another on the couch. Skye reached for a cushion and hugged it to her bosom.

"Talk," she said.

Ward didn't know where to start. Everything that he wanted to say was priority to show her his sincerity. He let the silence stretched as his mind became a jumble mess.

"You don't know where to start do you?" Skye finally said.

"No."

"Fine. Then answer me this," Skye replied. "Why the need to protect me, before this? Why not just give me up as soon as you know who I am?"

"Because I did the one thing that I shouldn't have. Something that Garrett knew about. The something that was not meant to be."

"And that is?"

"I let you get under my skin. Even before we met. Garrett used that as a means to keep you in sight all the time. Because he knew my loyalty to him and my instinct to protect will keep you safe until the time comes."

"So all this while you were just doing your job?"

"You didn't make it easy," he tried to make it light bit he didn't see any humour reflected in her eyes. "I tried all I could to not feel anything for you. I thought I could keep my distance and not let you get to me anymore. Let me do my job. Be the soldier that I'm supposed to be."

"What changed?"

"You broke down my walls. You made me talk of things that I never want to ever talk about again."

"Like?"

"My brothers."

"That was all true?"

"Yes."

"What else?" Skye asked.

"You made me feel betrayed."

"Look whose talking."

"I deserve that." Ward gave out a small smile. "It was not so much as you working with the Rising Tide. I felt betrayed by what you had with Miles. I didn't see that coming."

"What are you saying?"

"I was jealous. And I tried to use that as a way to keep you at a distant."

"So, what are you telling me? You were hating me for real?"

"Yes. And I hated you more when you saved me and Fitz from that mission. I didn't want to feel that I owe you. I really wanted to just do my job and able able to finished what I was ordered to do. But you made it so difficult."

"What was so damn difficult about maintaining your loyalty?"

"He ordered you shot."

"And that was my freaking fault?" Skye rolled her eyes.

"You almost died."

"Ahhh! Right. They would have taken away your brownie points for not living up to your motto of 'Protect the Company's Interest At All Fucking Cost!'" Skye shot a sarcasm accompanied by a disgusted smirk.

He exploded.

"WRONG SKYE!"

"OH YEAH!? THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS KEEPING YOU FROM DOING YOUR JOB?" Skye tossed the cushion to the floor and jabbed his chest with her finger as she hissed, "It certainly wasn't us screwing our brains out that was keeping you - "

Skye was suddenly flat on her back and her senses assaulted by his lips coming down on hers. He was relentless as he kissed her fiercely with all the pent up emotions and desire locked in him. Ward parted her lips with assertive demand. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and continued his arousing attack that was breaking down Skye's defenses.

He took possession of her resistance and replaced it with surrender when his kisses suddenly turn soft and tender. His thumbs tenderly drew a path down the side of her neck before letting his lips left hers to trail down her arched neck. Only when Skye moaned and her hands pulling on his short hair in silent pleading for his lips again that her relented and claimed her lips in another searing kiss.

Ward was fast losing control and knew he had to stop or their next step will forever complicate their unfinished talk. He knew he had to tell the real truth.

"I fell in love with you."

Ward's breath mingled with her equally panting one when he told her the truth.

"I can't fight what I feel for you anymore."

His eyes were blazing with desperation and ferocious need for her to understand when he lay his heart out to her.

"I don't want to fight it anymore. I don't care what happens to me. But I need to keep you safe. Not because of who you are but what you mean to me."

A tear slipped down his cheek.

"That is the reason why I'm doing all that I can to protect you. I knew Nash wouldn't harm you. Couldn't harm you. But the thought of you being hurt made me murdered him in cold blood. Even Garrett wasn't expecting that.

"That's how much you mean to me. He knows. That's how he is manipulating me. I won't let him win. I won't let him have you."

With shaking hands, Ward hesitantly reached out touch her and traced the side of her face with the back of his index finger. It was so tenderly done that Skye was torn between wanting to give in to his reasons or letting a veil of doubt still exist between them.

"I know, you are afraid to trust me again. I don't blame you," he told her softly. "I won't even fault you if you don't believe how I feel for you. But, I just, let me do something for you. Something that was meant to be, all along."

"What?"

"Let me be the one to protect you."

THE END

I know it's not right to let it end like this. But until the next sequel, let's leave it here. Share your thoughts?


End file.
